wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Needle and Luck
Quick List I have created the following list because some of the links and info on the article page is missing. I am new to this game , I do have some wiki editing knowledge, but I am a bit confused on this type of wiki setup. It is taking some time , but I am learing with the help of the wiki admin and editors, In the process now of trying to create pages for these vendors and items.. I am only posting this to be helpful to those that need it. I did not include the stats for the garment , as most of us looking at this article will only be making it for the completion of the crafting quest and not wearing the item. MsSandy121 20:35, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Miss Abigail Frogrider ''The recipes below all cost 1500 gold , Use an equipment crafting station and have a 20:00:00 cooldown. '' * The vendor for the Duskwind Tunic (death) Can be found in MooShu's ancient burial grounds. Its the underground area near the 3 main teleports. Vendors name is Yao Fan. Requires 6 Banshee TCs, 14 Amethyst, 3 Crystal vials, 12 bronze gears, 15 frost flowers, 8 black pearls, and 20 stone blocks. * The vendor for the Cloak of Weighty Grief (balance) Can be found in MooShu's ShoShun village. Across the lake from Sun Hing. Vendor's name is Yagi Saki. It requires 6 Locust Swarm TCs, 14 Onyx, 3 Crystal vials, 12 Bones, 15 Frost flowers, 8 Black pearls, and 20 Stone blocks. * The vendor for the Raintree Uniform (storm) Can be found in MooShu Cave of Soltitude. At the entrance to the underground cave that leads to Din Ho. Vendor's name is Jiang Yuan. It requires 6 Storm Shark TCs, 14 Jade, 3 Crystal vials, 12 Leather straps, 15 Frost flowers, 8 Black pearls, and 20 Stone blocks. * The vendor for the Grimblaze Vestment (fire) Can be found in MooShu's Hametsu Village. In the center of the town. Vendor's name is Katsuko Mukai. It requires 6 Sunbird TCs, 14 Onyx, 3 Crystal vials, 12 Leather straps, 15 Frost flowers, 8 Black pearls and 20 Stone blocks. * The vendor for the Thunderchill Cloak (ice) ''Can be found in MooShu's Yoshihito Temple. Standing near Hideo Kebo on the pier. Vendor's name is Hua Yang. It requires 6 Evil Snowman TCs, 14 Amthyst, 3 Crystal vials, 12 Spider silk, 15 Frost flowers, 8 Black pearls and 20 Stone blocks. * The vendor for the '''Bright Surcoat of the Paragon '(myth) Can be found in MooShu's Village of Sorrow. In the center of town. Vendor's name is Shan Hao. It requires 6 Cyclops TCs, 14 Rubies, 3 Crystal vials, 12 Ectoplasm, 15 Frost flowers, 8 Black pearls and 20 Stone blocks. * The vendor for the Flamesoul Cloak ''(life) ''Can be found in MooShu's Kishibe Village. Standing on the same side of the lake where Kaili Liu and Two Luk Kwo can be found. Vendor's name is Suun Min. It requires 3 Nature's Wraith TCs, 14 Rubies, 3 Crystal vials, 12 Ectoplasm, 15 Frost flowers, 8 Black pearls and 20 Stones blocks. Finished updating vendors and clothing pages. I finished updating all of the recipes vendors for MooShu that sell these recipes. I did not create pages for evey item them sell , just the page for the items needed for this crafting quest. Working on getting all of dragonspyre recipes vendors update now MsSandy121 13:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC)